1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
An augmented reality technique (AR) has been conventionally known, which is for displaying a captured image depicting a real space captured by a camera, the captured image combined with a virtual object thereon. For example, an AR technique has been known, which is for three-dimensionally displaying, when a user captures an image of a sheet of paper including a predetermined pattern (an AR marker), or the like, a virtual object on the captured image, according to a positional relation between a camera and the sheet of paper. When the user refers to the virtual object displayed on the captured image, the user is able to get a grasp of an image of a case where the user actually has placed an object corresponding to the virtual object.
However, by the conventional techniques, even if a virtual object representing a target to be placed is displayed on a captured image, it has been difficult to get a grasp of an image of a case where the target to be placed is operated.